


Into The Fire

by CRene



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRene/pseuds/CRene
Summary: Lois starts to think about her future with Clark as a stranger in Metropolis begins to fight for Lois’ attention.





	1. Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is set early Season 3 before Lois and Clark attempted to get married. I have only posted fics on here for Arrow, but Lois and Clark was the first show I was addicted to back in the mid-90's. Enjoy.

1/5  
“There is nothing in these bank statements,” Lois said before throwing the papers down on the coffee table in front of her. She moved her head around in circles trying to get the knot out of her neck and shoulders that had come from kneeling over for an hour. When she realized she couldn’t fix either problem she put her head back against the couch and closed her eyes.

 

“I don’t know why you didn’t have me look through those,” Clark commented putting a can of soda down on the table then sitting on the couch next to her. “Come here.”

She opened her eyes, moved closer to him and turned so her back was towards him. Lois suddenly felt his magic hands on her shoulders trying to massage the knots out of her.

“I didn’t have you look through those because I had to do research years before you came into my life and I won’t stop because you have the ability to look through thousands of pages in seconds. Or it could be I did this because I saved the heavy lifting for you,” Lois explained pointing over to the kitchen where the counter was filled with clean dishes Clark had just washed.

“I could have done both,” he murmured before moving the collar of her shirt down her shoulder a bit to kiss her bare shoulder, “and still had time to do this.”

“I like how you think.”

Lois turned around to look at him stopping his trail of kisses. She put the palm of her hands on his face and pulled him to her – no small feat considering who he was. As she kissed him with all of her might he leaned into her. She moved over a bit on the couch without breaking the kiss and soon he was on top of her on the couch. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his hands found his way to the bottom of her red sweater. His hand found its way under her sweater feeling his way up her abdomen. She sighed in his mouth at the feel of his hands on her and she tilted her hips towards him wanting more. Suddenly his hands stopped in place and his lips stopped kissing her. He looked towards the bedroom at something that she couldn’t see and she knew instantly that their make out session was halted. 

“I’m sorry, Lois,” Clark whispered brushing his lips swiftly on hers. “I have to go.”

“Superman calls,” Lois muttered as Clark got up from the couch and spun into his suit. 

“I will be back as soon as I can, then we can continue where we left off,” Clark said kissing her quickly then flying away.

She sat up and shook her head on how fast they could go from one hundred to zero in an instant. Sometimes Lois wondered if this would be what married life with Clark would be like – needing a cold shower when Superman was needed somewhere else. 

Fifteen minutes later Lois got out of Clark’s shower and put on a pair of Clark’s boxers and one of his t-shirts. The shower didn’t make her feel any better, the ache was still in the pit of her stomach and her mind kept wandering back to life as Superman’s wife. Would they even have time for children? Did she even want children? Did he? There were so many things Lois and Clark never talked about before getting engaged. She loved him more than she had loved anyone before and she trusted him just as much. They had things to talk about when he got back, but now she had research to finish before her interview in the morning.

It felt like he had been gone for hours as he flew onto his terrace. He didn’t want to leave Lois earlier especially since they were being so intimate with each other; just the feel of Lois underneath him had made him want to forget his other duties, yet he knew there was a crisis that only Superman could help with. He walked into his apartment noticing that the living room light was still on. As he walked through the apartment he changed at super speed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and found Lois asleep on his couch. Just the image of the woman he loved made him feel even more powerful than he already was. The man of steel could bend steel with his bare hands and yet the one thing that made him weak and powerful at the same time was this woman. He walked over to her and picked her up in his arms as careful not to wake her up and took her to his bed. Clark covered her up with one of his blankets, then turned off the lights through the apartment and crawled next to her. 

 

“I can’t believe I’m late,” Lois stated as she finished putting on her heel walking through her apartment. “Why didn’t you wake me up when you got home this morning?”

“Lois, I told you, it was four in the morning, I wasn’t going to let you go home-,” Clark began to reply.

“You weren’t going to let me! Clark, I am a big girl and I have been driving around this city for most of my life in the middle of the night.”

“That’s not what I meant. I know you are a grown woman who can handle herself. I guess it more had to do with how peaceful you looked sleeping on my couch that I didn’t want to disturb you; yet I thought you would be more comfortable in bed. What was the harm of having you sleep over?”  
“Well first off, I’m late. If you had woken me up I would have had time to come back here and shower and get ready without rushing. I have that interview with that billionaire in forty-five minutes at Pierre’s and I wanted to go to the Planet first. Now I don’t have time to get my notes together or go to the Planet.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t wake you, but if you want I can have Superman fly you to the Planet so you don’t have to deal with the traffic,” Clark suggested. “That can save you about fifteen minutes.”

Lois grabbed her purse and led Clark to the door of her apartment. She knew that he had only her best interest at heart, but her mind was still on last night. She didn’t have time to talk to Clark about their relationship. Talking about their future just wasn’t something they did often they just took it a day at a time since she found out his big secret. 

“I’m sorry, Clark for snapping,” Lois stated. “You think if Superman isn’t busy tonight, we can sit and talk.”

“Of course, Lois, whatever you want,” Clark replied kissing his fiancé after Lois shut and locked her apartment door. “I am really sorry I had to go last night, you do know that if I could I would had rather have continued what we were doing.”

“I know you wanted to continue what we were doing, but Superman was needed in Haiti,” she commented putting her arm through his walking down the hallway together. 

Suddenly Clark stopped walking and looked away from Lois. He unlinked their arms and she stood there shaking her head realizing that she was likely on her own getting to work. 

“I’m sorry, Lois – bank robbery on 2nd and Heathcliff. I have to go,” Clark said. “I will catch you at the Planet later.”

Seconds later without a kiss goodbye or an ‘I love you’ he was gone. Lois didn’t have time to ponder why he rushed off so much like she had a few months ago. Now she knew why he disappeared as soon as things got serious between them, but it didn’t mean she had to always like it. Lois didn’t have time to think about her relationship with Clark because she was already running late this morning and now her ride to the Planet went off saving the world.

An hour later, Lois sat across from a dark-haired billionaire bachelor who wanted to acquire some businesses in Metropolis. 

“Once again, I am so sorry I am late, Mr. Wayne,” Lois apologized taking a sip of her water.

“Not a problem, Miss Lane. I know you are a busy reporter who tends to have many exclusives around Metropolis. Thank you, for agreeing to meet me this morning,” the man stated. 

“Mr. Wayne, you inherited Wayne Enterprises from your father, who passed away when you were young. You spent years living the bachelor lifestyle, what made you decide to join the business now?”

“Both of my parents were murdered, Miss Lane, they didn’t just pass away. Wayne Enterprises has employed hundreds of people throughout the years and donated millions of dollars to charity. I finally caught a glimpse of what is important.”

“What is that, Mr. Wayne?”

“Please, call me, Bruce,” he asked. “No one is immune to violence I had to learn that the hard way. Now I want to make sure that others see that. You live in Metropolis and work for the Daily Planet; you see it and write about it daily. You have Superman here and still crime occurs, not every city has a super hero.”

“Superman doesn’t belong just to Metropolis; he helps all over the world. And from what I have read, Gotham City has its own super hero, someone that dresses up as a bat and helps fight crime.”

“He is no Superman though. Superman is from another Planet and this bat character isn’t. He isn’t trying to save the world, just help when he is needed.”

“Let’s get back to the topic at hand, and not compare Superman to this bat character,” Lois said.

“Why not compare the two? Do you think this bat character has a secret identity like Superman?”

“Who says Superman has a secret identity?”

“He has to Miss Lane; he can’t spend his entire life saving everyone all the time. He would get burned out and what type of life would that be.”

“What bought you to Metropolis, Mr. Wayne,” Lois asked trying to go back to why she was interviewing the billionaire. She couldn’t talk about Clark with anyone let alone a stranger especially about why he needed to keep his identity a secret. As Clark told her a couple of times in the past; Clark is who he was; Superman is what he could do. Lois thought she was in love with Superman for over a year, but now she knew what love was. It was what she felt with Clark. Now she knew why Clark talked about himself in third person; it was confusing enough even in her own head.

“Lex Luthor,” he answered bringing her back to the present moment.

“Lex is in prison where he belongs and Superman will make sure it stays that way,” Lois explained. “And you can’t use me to get to Superman or Lex, it’s been done.”

“No, Ms. Lane, you are getting the wrong idea. I don’t want to take over Luthor’s illegal businesses. I want to take over the legal businesses he had, such as LNN. I want to buy them and turn them in for profit and to show Metropolis that a rich and powerful man can be a positive thing.

“Many people have said that about this city, but have had an ulterior motive.”

“Not me, Miss Lane. My reputation in Gotham City should show that I mean no harm to the city of Metropolis,” he explained.

"Actions speak louder than words," Lois stated thinking back to the past 24 hours. She wasn't only thinking of Mr. Wayne, but her relationship with Clark and his inability to sit and have a conversation with her for more than five minutes. Lately it seems like they were either working on a case or he was out saving someone's life. The few minutes they did have of privacy they were either making out like horny teenagers or fighting. She knew it needed to stop; if they were going to concentrate on their relationship they needed to talk.

"Ms. Lane, believe me, every one of my actions speak volumes," Bruce replied as he looked at the beautiful woman. He did his research on the ace reporter and knew that having her interview him was better than having the team of Lane and Kent. He could see why Lex Luthor and Clark Kent were so infatuated with the dark-haired beauty. She wasn't only stunning, but from what he had heard she was tenacious, loyal, honorable, and prestigious journalist who had almost married a psychopath. She may not have the best track record in her personal life but when it came to her professional life she was the first class. Bruce Wayne was going to take full advantage of both track records and using it to get what he wanted most. Revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

2/5

Clark walked down the ramp of the bullpen looking for his partner. He knew once again that he had rushed off without talking to her. He knew it was something they needed to work on; his other job just kept getting in the way. After months of him lying to her about being Superman, she had finally discovered the truth on her own. Now they were in a good place with their relationship – well sort of. They had decided to hold off getting engaged for a bit and just be with each other. 

Being together was harder than it seemed with their schedules lately. When they weren’t working on an investigation together, he was out saving the world, or they were arguing. He thought her finding out the truth about his duel personalities would solve so many issues between them and lately it seemed that it had just made things worse.

They needed to take the time out of their busy schedules and have an honest conversation about what they wanted from their relationship. As different as he was from every other person on this Planet he still wanted the same thing – a family of his own, a wife and kids. Lois was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, to be honest; she was the main reason he had stayed in Metropolis two years ago. 

As he approached Lois’ desk he realized she was nowhere in sight. It had been two hours since he had left her standing in the hallway of her apartment. She had to be finished with the interview with the billionaire from Gotham City by now. What was it with all of the billionaire bachelors wanting to be interviewed by his girl?

“Jimmy, have you seen, Lois,” Clark asked as their friend and colleague walked by Lois’ desk.

“Didn’t the two of you have Bruce Wayne’s interview this morning,” Jimmy replied. “You didn’t let her go alone did you?”

“What is this about Lois doing the Wayne interview alone,” Perry White, editor-in-chief, demanded approaching the two men. “Who decided that Lois doing the interview alone was a good idea? How many times has an eligible billionaire bachelor tried to kill her?”

“Chief, Lois and I talked this morning and I realized that I have to have more faith that she can handle things on her own. She was an ace reporter who stood in front of danger before I showed up at the Daily Planet why should it be any different now that we are dating,” Clark explained trying to convince his friends.

“What is Superman looking after her, CK,” Jimmy asked knowing full well that Clark wouldn’t let Lois go without some type of an agreement between them. 

“Not every eligible billionaire bachelor has tried to kill her that she has interviewed,” Clark retorted. “Just most of them, who want to use her to –.”

Before Clark could finish the sentence he heard her voice from a far away distance. Every time he heard her voice shout his name in fear his heart broke a little bit more. She was in her Jeep and it wouldn’t stop. 

“Help,” she screamed as she drove closer to the crowd of people at the Farmer’s Market. As many times as she pushed on the brakes, the Jeep would not slow down. Unless Superman showed up in the next couple of seconds she would crash and likely kill innocent people. “Superman, help!”

Suddenly her car came to an abrupt stop and her body jerked forward. She looked out the windshield realizing she only a few feet away from the crowd of people and her car tipped at an angle. She took in a large breath of air – her hero once again came to her rescue.

“Are you okay,” Clark asked seconds later after he put the back of the Jeep down rushed to her side. 

“Yea, glad you showed up on time or I would have been making the Farmer’s Market a drive thru and not the good kind,” Lois joked half-heartedly. 

“I’ll always show up on time, when it comes to you,” he replied opening the Jeep door for her. 

He pulled her out of the car taking her into his arms. They needed to talk, he hadn’t been fair to her the past couple of nights. His Superman duties had gotten in the way of their relationship. Yet when it came to her safety, Superman was right there to save her.

“How about dinner tonight, no interruptions,” he murmured in her ear. 

She pulled back looking up at him knowing full well what no interruptions met between them. They needed to talk they needed time together, to communicate – yet tonight wasn’t an option.

“I can’t,” she answered. “I have plans, tonight.” 

“What?”

“Bruce is having a dinner party at the Metropolis Embassy Hotel and he wants me to introduce him to some influential people in Metropolis like the Mayor and Commissioner,” Lois explained. 

“You have a date with the man you were supposed to interview this morning,” Clark muttered letting go of Lois and turning away. He put his hand through his hair like he did every time he was frustrated and sighed. 

“It’s not what it sounds like, really,” Lois retorted. “It’s business. He wants to do buy some of Lex’s old businesses and turn them into respectable businesses. He also wants to start a scholarship program in his parents’ name at Metropolis University and a charity.”

“Why? Did Gotham City become to small for his taste?”

“Can we talk about this some place else? Maybe the office or lunch later, I have some research to do still on Wayne Enterprises,” Lois wondered. “We do need to talk about what happened earlier, but right now is not the best place

***  
Three hours later Clark arrived back at the Daily Planet while Lois was in the conference room researching Wayne Enterprises. Jimmy had found articles and newspapers on anything to do with Bruce Wayne, his family, and Wayne Enterprises. Lois had found out that his parents were murdered right in front of him when he was younger in the streets of Gotham City.

After disappearing for years to a private boarding school he came back to Gotham City to start running Wayne Enterprises. In the beginning the business would suffer because he would want to party with ladies most nights, but things turned around for him one day and he turned Wayne Enterprises into a substantial revered business.

“What made him turn around,” Lois asked herself as Clark walked into the conference room.

“Maybe he meant a woman who turned his life upside down,” Clark uttered. “Jimmy told me what you were working on.”

“Where have you been all morning,” Lois wondered since he had disappeared after she told him about her plans tonight with Bruce Wayne.

“Earthquake in Chile and on the way back I had to deal with a bank robbery on Fifth Avenue. Do you still plan on attending that dinner party tonight,” he asked sitting down across from her.

“Of course, I do. He sounds like a legitimate businessman who wants to make a positive impact here. His family and business has done some wonderful things in Gotham City, so why can’t he do the same thing in Metropolis,” she explained handing over an article from the Gotham Gazette with a headline about Wayne Enterprises.

“Don’t you think it’s fishy that he comes to Metropolis wanting to buy all of Lex’s old properties and businesses?”

“He had his hand in a lot of businesses and before you say anything, I know most of them were illegal. Why do you want to believe that Bruce wants to take over what Lex had?”

“Because he has done exactly what Lex did,” Clark shouted realizing that Lois was not seeing what was right in front of her. He didn’t trust Bruce Wayne, Clark didn’t trust anyone that demanded an interview only with Lois. Clark had overheard Mr. Wayne’s secretary on the phone with Perry the day before, he would only give the interview with Lois, and Clark was not to be involved.

“What are you talking about,” Lois questioned.

“Lois, he has gotten under your skin, just like Lex did. Did you forget that I was here from the beginning with Lex? I knew he was evil from the moment I met him and yet you kept seeing him. You almost married him even though I warned you about him.”

Lois and Clark’s voices were getting louder in the conference room. Lois stood up from the table shocked at Clark’s outburst – her almost wedding to Lex was something she never thought he would bring up. She couldn’t believe the gall of the man she claimed to love. He was bringing back one of her biggest mistakes to the forefront.

“How could you,” she cried deeply hurt by the man she thought that loved her. Maybe they had made mistake, maybe marriage was never going to happen, and maybe Clark Kent wasn’t the most honest man she knew. She exited the conference room without saying another word leaving Clark standing there in the dust once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to folc4evernaday for beta-reading this for me. I could not do this without you.

3/5  
How could he do this do this to her? Lois stood in front of the floor length mirror staring at the reflection before her. She was wearing a deep violet dress she had bought a couple of weeks ago. She bought the dress as a present for Clark remembering his expectations of seeing her in deep violet on their first date. Now all she could do is recall his harsh words earlier in the day. 

_“Lois, he has gotten under your skin, just like Lex did. Did you forget that I was here from the beginning with Lex? I knew he was evil from the moment I met him and yet you kept seeing him. You almost married him even though I warned you about him.”_

Lois had let her guard down, her walls had fallen down, and once again she had gotten hurt. He was supposed to be the one person who wouldn’t hurt her. How was the green-eyed monster stronger than Superman? 

‘Men’

She finished getting ready and grabbed her purse. There was a knock on her door. She thought for a moment, it could be Clark to apologize. She was disappointed however when she looked through the peephole. It wasn’t Clark. She opened the door to see the dark-haired handsome man standing before her. She was surprised to see him. “Mr. Wayne?”

“I know you said you would meet me at the hotel, but what type of gentlemen would I be, if I didn’t show up at your door,” Bruce announced standing before her in a dark suit. “By the way, you look amazing.”

“Thank you,” Lois blushed smiling at the billionaire. The new dress was worth every penny, and it seemed to have the desired effect…just on the wrong man. ‘I guess he’ll have to do for tonight.’ She thought to herself before pasting a smile on her face and asking, “How did you get my address?”

“Your editor, Mr. White. A great storyteller. A bit much on the Elvis for my taste.”

“Perry sent you? I find that hard to believe.”

“After a little shop talk about my plans to improve Metropolis he thought it best we start the night off on the right foot. So Mr. White was more forthright with your information,” Bruce explained. 

“I will have to thank him,” Lois replied smiling at the attention she was getting from the man. It was flattering to have this kind of attention from a man as connected as Bruce Wayne. While being Superman’s girlfriend had its perks the reality was it was very lonely at times

“We should go. The driver is waiting,” Bruce stated holding his arm out for her. 

As they exited her apartment building and approached the black stretch limousine waiting for her and Bruce, flashbacks from her time with Lex came to her. The dinners, the parties, operas, and the extravagant life he flaunted in front of her on their dates. Bruce seemed like a nice enough guy and his ideas for helping Metropolis were a breath of fresh air compared to her experience with philanthropists turned criminals. He was handsome and charming but Clark’s warning continued to replay in the back of her mind. He had warned her about Lex for months, but he had reasons to believe Lex was evil; with Bruce it seemed to be nothing but pure jealously. At least, she hoped that’s all it was.

“So will your partner be at the dinner party tonight,” Bruce wondered.

“I don’t think so,” Lois sighed looking out the window as city lights of Metropolis passed by. 

***

“Hottest team in town,” Bruce said looking over at the beauty before him. He knew the history of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. He also knew that she almost married Luthor. Yes, he was seeking his revenge. He would go through Lane to get to Luthor and hurt the beacon of hope of Metropolis if needed. Luthor took so much from him, now it was time to get back what was rightfully his. 

“What was that?” Lois asked turning to look over at Bruce. 

“You and Mr. Kent, the hottest team in town, isn’t that what they call the two of you these days. You have been partners for the past couple of years even working together on bringing down Lex Luthor, correct?”

“Yes, news team.” She wasn’t feeling generous enough toward her partner to elaborate any further on their relationship despite the obvious flirting Bruce Wayne was throwing at her. Any other time she would have shut it down firmly with an ‘I’m taken’ but tonight she was still too angry at Clark to care.

“Anything, more between the two of you?” he wondered as his hand inched closer to hers looking over at her seductively.

Feeling she’d flirted with the fine line of professionalism Bruce Wayne was teetering on she pulled her hand back and looked back at him, “Excuse me?” She wondered, looking at the man who was seen as the most eligible bachelor in Gotham City. “What does my dating life have to do with your involvement in taking over Lex’s business?”

“I just want to know what I am getting myself into. Is your boyfriend going to show up in a jealous rage and pick a fight with me with me in the middle of dinner? That wouldn’t be a very good first impression for either of us,” Bruce explained. In a way, he wanted Kent to show up, he wanted to show the ace reporter who he was dealing with. He had resources and abilities that Luthor didn’t have and prove to them that he was not one to cross. 

“Clark’s a good man,” Lois stated matter a fact. He was the best type of man – just a bit jealous at times. “Bruce, I’m not sure what you want me to tell you.”

“I want you… Miss Lane,” Bruce stammered, “to help me bring Metropolis back to what it used to be.”

“Back to what it used to be? It used to be under Lex’s control. He had everyone fooled except Clark.”

“And Superman, right,” Bruce admitted. “Superman was the one that caught him last year.”

“And Superman,” Lois retorted. She had to be careful when talking about Clark and learn to distinguish between the two personalities. 

As the evening progressed, Lois was introduced to many of Bruce’s connections in Metropolis. Some of which she’d met before. Lois made her way around the room, making conversation with everyone from the President of Metropolis Bank & Trust to New Troy’s Senator and Congressman. As she found herself deep in conversation with the President of the Metropolis Museum of Art, she didn’t notice the handsome gentleman in a dark charcoal suit make his way through the crowded dining hall and head straight for her direction.

***

He wasn’t invited to this event although he was able to get inside because of his press credentials. He could smell her perfume from across the hall and hear the soft rhythm of her heart beating as her laugh rang in his ears. He had grown accustom to finding her heartbeat across the city so finding her across the room was easy enough. 

“Mr. Kent, I assume,” a tall man in a dark suit approached him, blocking him from making his way toward Lois. 

“Yes, Clark Kent,” Clark said, extending his hand to shake his, eyes narrowing in recognition.

“Bruce Wayne,” he smiled, “but I’m sure you already knew that…being the well-educated journalist you are. They don’t give those Kerths out to just anyone.” 

Clark was a bit taken aback by the half-compliment and half-challenge Bruce had laid out in his sentence. He wasn’t sure how to respond exactly.“I see you’ve done your homework.”

“Comes in handy when planning a takeover.” Bruce shrugged.

Clark wasn’t sure if Bruce was referring to LexCorp or Lois when he caught the man’s gaze shift across the room to where Lois was still in deep conversation with the Metropolis Museum of Art’s President. “You do a good job at making a name for yourself, Mr. Wayne. Orphaned as a child, and sole heir to the Wayne Enterprises fortune after the tragic murder of your parents Thomas and Martha Wayne. Your butler, Alfred Pennyworth raised you in seclusion where you remained hidden from the world until your twenty-first birthday when you took ownership of Wayne Enterprises. You spend your time walking the fine line of Gotham City’s’ Most Eligible Bachelor and Gotham City’s Most Famous Womanizer.” The last sentence was said with more bite in his tone than he intended.

“Womanizer, really?” Bruce looked at him in mock-surprise. “That’s quite an introduction, Mr. Kent.”

“If you don’t want that kind of reputation you may want to keep your personal life out of the tabloids.” Clark added with the cock of his head as he took a step forward, forcing Bruce to take a step back. 

“Lois said you wouldn’t be able to make it tonight.” Bruce offered broad smile. “I’m so glad she was wrong. I wanted to pick your brain about some things.” 

Clark took another step forward, “I’m not interested in having my brain picked tonight, Mr. Wayne, but I do have some concerns about you.”

“Concerns?” Bruce asked.

“What I want to know is why Metropolis? Why Lex Corp? There are so many other cities you could go to. I hear Star City is nice. How about Central City? National City could use another billionaire,” Clark listed off as he continued to size his competition up.

“Those cities are great, I’ve done business in all of them. Yet they do not have the one thing I’m looking for…” Bruce expressed turning around looking over at the woman who was walking towards them. 

“What exactly are you looking for?” Clark wondered watching as the stunning beauty walked towards him. 

“Revenge. Plain and simple,” Bruce muttered to Clark before Lois reached the two men. “Lois, your partner showed up tonight after all. Isn’t that super?”

“Great,” Lois managed through a forced smile before giving him a look he recognized from early in their partnership. The look that told him, ‘What do you think you’re doing?’ “Clark, I’m surprised to see you. I thought you would have other business to attend too.”

“It’s been a quiet night,” Clark replied coolly, meeting her gaze for a brief moment before she turned her head away from him. 

“Well I should talk to my guests. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kent. We should have lunch sometime. Schedule that ‘brain-picking’ so to speak.” Bruce excused himself. 

Lois watched Bruce walk away then she looked over at Clark tilting her head at him. “Lunch? Aren’t you afraid the evil billionaire is going to attack? Might want to bring a change of costume.” She added the last phrase in a sarcastic whisper. 

“I never said he was evil. I said I didn’t trust him.” Clark corrected.

“Hmm, where have I heard that phrase before?” Lois rolled her eyes at him before stepping toward him and hissing, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to apologize.” He noticed her face soften and reached out to cup her face. “After our fight this morning, then saving your life when your brakes went out, my emotions were still on overload. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” His hand traced the outline of her face and his fingers teased the soft strands of her dark locks. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have bought up your past with Lex. I know you can take care of yourself, I’m just not used to this thing between us,” Clark illuminated putting his hands on her shoulders. “I love you, Lois. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Then stop acting like the green-eyed monster. I’m a reporter. I interview successful people all the time. I've been doing it on a regular basis for quite some time.”

“I’m well aware.” He managed with a smile. “I’m sorry. I promise no more ‘green-eyed monster.’” The words seemed to soften her resolve to stay mad at him. He could see the inner struggle in her eyes and he took another step toward her, placing his other hand on the other side of her cheek, “Truce?”

“Maybe. I’m still mulling your apology over.” She gave him a half-smile. His heart warmed as he thought about what he wanted to do with her right now.

“I can wait,” he replied before leaning over to kiss her, “You look amazing tonight.”

His lips brushed against hers cautiously and he could feel her respond instantaneously. He pulled her closer into his arms as he tasted the wine she had earlier. Their problems and the people around them disappeared and the only thing that mattered was the feel of the woman he loved in his arms. 

***  
On the other side of the room Lois and Clark were unaware they had an audience. Bruce stood beside a woman with blonde hair pinned up in a twist. She had been in a black low cut evening gown and mingled through the crowd through the evening. Lois had never noticed the woman through the evening even though the woman was very beautiful. The woman’s job was to be overlooked until the moment was right.

“What do you want to do now,” the woman asked Bruce.

“You need to do what you do best,” Bruce told the woman. “Use your assets and keep those two apart.”

Bruce would get his revenge. He would use every trick in the book to get his revenge on Luthor even if it meant breaking up a set of reporters. Bruce Wayne was very fond of the brunette reporter and he might even have a job for her in another city if things went his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Into The Fire

Part 4

Bruce paced in his penthouse suite, enjoying the luxury of the Lexor Hotel as he read the morning edition of the Daily Planet. His assistant had not yet arrived with the information he had requested. He wanted to know everything he could about Clark Kent, the farmboy from Smallville-- the man who had confronted him at his own dinner party.

_‘You spend your time walking the fine line of Gotham City’s’ Most Eligible Bachelor and Gotham City’s Most Famous Womanizer.’_

No, Clark Kent would be stomped out just like the other individuals that had dared to cross him in the past. Clark’s partner, the stunning beauty that Bruce had first met would work against the two men very easily. Bruce was very fond of Lois like one of his former adversaries, but he would not make the same mistake Luthor made. 

Bruce stood up looked out the window of the penthouse overlooking the city and noticed how the bright skies shined down on the streets creating a kaleidoscope of color on the sidewalk. The flicker of the name ‘Lexor’ on the side of the hotel and scowled in anger. He stomped his foot on the floor turned away from the window and began to pace. He understood why Metropolis seemed to enjoy making a home for his enemies: Lionel Luthor, Franklin Stern, and most importantly, Lex Luthor. 

Yes, his enemies had enjoyed their time in Metropolis and now it was his turn. He would begin his reign in the city. Gotham was his home, but Metropolis would be where he would seek his revenge on the men who dared to hurt his family and loved ones.

Last night had not gone as he had hoped. He’d planned the evening out perfectly but it seemed he’d underestimated one variable in his plan for revenge; Clark Kent. It appeared the relationship between him and the lovely Lois Lane was more serious than he’d been led to believe. He’d have to strategize an alternative to get what he wanted from Lois Lane. 

***

Lex Luthor was not a man to be trusted. He was a murderer that had committed every crime known to man all under the ruse of being Metropolis’ humanitarian and Man of the Year. He’d sabotaged the Prometheus Space Station for profit, put thousands of lives at risk trying to test Superman’s abilities and used under-privileged children as guinea pigs to test drugs on. 

Luthor had tried to manipulate Lois into marrying him by creating a financial crisis within the Daily Planet then acting as its savior by buying it before blowing it up. He’d then framed Jack for the crime and left almost three hundred employees displaced struggling to take care of their families. He’d almost succeeded. Almost. 

Luthor thought he’d won when Lois agreed to marry him. A time neither he nor Lois liked to remember. Their relationship had been strained and barely recovered from the tension that had built up between them when he’d refused to support her wedding to Luthor. In his misguided view of triumph, Luthor had tricked Superman into his wine cellar where he’d trapped him in a Kryptonite cage and tried to kill him. It was the closest Clark had ever come to death. A bitter reminder to him that even Superman could be brought to his knees.

The tall dark building held Clark’s gaze as he approached the tall gates. He handed the guard his ID and allowed himself to be patted down. Never in a million years would he have thought he would darken the cell door of Lex Luthor, yet here he was in the Metropolis Men’s Penitentiary ready to see the man that almost destroyed his life. He needed answers and he was hoping Luthor would give them to him. Who knew if Luthor would be capable of telling the truth –or if he’d tell him—given their history? It wouldn’t be the first time Luthor lied to hide his past transgressions and he suspected that when it came to Bruce Wayne it wouldn’t be his last. 

Clark was brought up not to hate any man, but Lex – he hated. He had to tried to kill him several times and even tried to kidnap Lois. Lying on the concrete floor surrounded by the kryptonite cage that was meant to kill him after being tricked by Luthor had taught him one thing; some people are evil. Some people cannot change. Listening to Luthor taunt him about how he was going to break Lois—tear away the independent streak that had made him fall so completely in love with her— and hearing the chords of the wedding march above him as he sat moments away from death –had been the push he’d needed to free himself from the poisonous cage. The day and a half he’d spent in that cage solidified his anger and contempt for Lex Luthor. He would never forgive him for what he’d done –or what he’d tried to do. 

***  
“I can’t believe my eyes,” Lex Luthor stated as he walked into the dark waiting room with the two guards. His wrists were behind his back as the guards guided him to the table and locked the chain connected to his handcuffs inside the metal lock in the middle of the table. He could not believe the name that had been given when the guards had escorted him down to the poorly lit waiting room. He’d hoped that Lois would finally see reason so they could recapture what they’d once had. After all, they had almost been man and wife. How she could go from him, Lex Luthor to a reporter not even worth the dirt on his shoe was beyond him. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and he’d agreed to the visit. “Well, I believe I can safely say you’re the last person I expected to see in this room, Mr. Kent.”

The reporter’s eyes met his for a moment before he spoke, “I need some information.”

“What makes you think I’d do anything to help you after everything you’ve done?” Luthor snarled back at him venomously. He enjoyed the sight of this lowly reporter coming to him in need of help but he would not be forthcoming. Watching him squirm would be entertaining.

“I think you’ll want to help.” 

“Somehow, I doubt that.” Luthor shot back with a growl.

“One of your rivals seems to have taken an interest in everything you’ve ever owned—LexCorp’s companies and subsidiaries all seem to have been bought up overnight by one owner—rebuilding your empire under their name. Taking every possession you ever owned—”

“And what do you suppose I’m supposed to do about it from prison, Kent.” He looked at himself, holding up the chain to illustrate his predicament.

“You want to watch your legacy get bought and sold like cattle be my guest.” 

“I’m surprised you care so much.”

“I don’t—except now your enemy seems to have his sights set on someone I care about very much and I don’t want to see her hurt.”

“Lois Lane.” Luthor’s eyes went dark. “Who is he?”

“Bruce Wayne.”

“What can you do for me, Kent?” Lex wondered aloud. He had been in prison for the past few months. He wasn’t the man, he once was, he didn’t have the necessities he once did or the resources.

“You tell me what I need to know and I will see about getting some luxuries…Maybe some mint toothpaste to start.” Clark mentioned with the scrunched up nose as he looked up at the man who tried to destroy everything he loved.

Luthor ignored the remark and pressed on, “I’m serving a nine hundred and ninety-nine year sentence thanks to you, Kent!”

“It’s your fault you are in here, Luthor. Just tell me what I want to know,” Clark demanded as his anger for the man began to show. “I will see what I can do about getting you a few liberties.”

“A few liberties? We’re talking about a lot more than petty crimes here. You said yourself he’s after Lois.”

“If you think I’m going to do anything to help you get out of your sentence you’re sadly mistaken.” Clark glared back. “All you have left is your legacy –which is slowly disappearing the longer you hold out.”

“Fine!” Luthor snarled bitterly. He had the upper hand and he knew it. Kent always seemed to have the upper hand with him. How, he never would understand. “As you suspected, there is a …history with Wayne Enterprises and LexCorp.”

“Go on.” 

“I’m sure you know LexCorp took over a large part of Wayne Enterprises in ’75. The same year Mr. Wayne’s parents were murdered.”

“You took advantage of his parents’ murder to close a deal?” Kent asked in disgust.

“Not me. Before my time. My father, Lionel Luthor. He was cut throat like that. No respect for the dead.”

“Nothing like you, right, Luthor?” Kent raised an eyebrow, daring him to disagree.

“I am not my father.” Luthor snarled. “If Bruce Wayne is moving in it’s revenge for LexCorp’s hostile takeover of Wayne Enterprises. He was able to finagle a large part back when he took over the company as CEO in ’89 but a large part is still under LexCorp’s control.” Lex finished with a satisfied smile.

“You say that like you’ve won something.” Kent said in disgust. “You stole his parents’ company from him.

“It’s business.” Luthor shrugged. “But if he is setting his sights on Lois there’s no lengths he won’t stoop to get his revenge. I’ve crossed paths with him many times before.”

“Lucky for you.” Clark’s eyes darkened. “Do me a favor, will you Luthor? If he does come to visit try not to look so smug about stealing a company from an 11-year-old.” With that Kent got up and left the room.

***  
Lex was ruthless. He let power and greed take control and now he was paying for it. His father treated him like garbage for many years and the only one who looked after him was his mother. Yet his mother committed suicide when he was a young boy leaving him with his father until his convenient death right around Lex’s seventeenth birthday. No one could prove how his father died, just that it was a horrible car accident. Lex had his hand in it, yes, but it was one of those crimes that could never be proven. 

Was Bruce Wayne like Lex? Yes, in a way, both men had their parents taken away from them at a young age leaving them to take care of themselves. Yet one man took a different path than the other. One man took revenge and the other wanted sought out power. 

Lex did not tell Clark everything. Why would he? The mild-mannered reporter had been a thorn in his side for too long. Lex would not tell Kent about the ace in the hole that Bruce Wayne likely had – the one he had used before. 

***

Lois breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned back in her chair. Her article on Bruce Wayne was finished as she hit send. She was proud of this article. It wasn’t the type of hard-hitting journalism that she was used to investigating, but it was still something she was proud to put her name on. Clark had respected her wishes and given her the space she asked for. He’d even proofed the article for her and opted to keep his name off as a sign of a ‘truce’ between the two of them. It had upset her to see him acting like the green-eyed-monster over a harmless businessman. Seeing him like that had brought back memories of a time in their relationship she didn’t like to remember—his jealousy of Lex and even Dan. What he seemed to forget and what had upset her last night was the main reason Lex or Dan were even a factor was because he wasn’t being honest with her.

Now that Clark had trusted her with his greatest secret they’d finally moved past the jealous tantrums—or so she hoped—and into a more trusting relationship. The idea of marriage had been thrown around but after some reflection and tears he’d agreed not to use the ‘M’ word until they’d figured out how to be a couple *with* Superman.

Her interview with Bruce Wayne had been insightful. It would be nice to have someone besides Superman trying to help the city recover from the pain Lex had put it through. She had a feeling given some time even Clark would grow to like the young billionaire—and his plans for Metropolis.

“Are you, Lois Lane?” a blonde-haired beauty wondered as she stood next to Lois’ desk.

Lois was not sure whom the woman was standing before her, but she looked familiar. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

“These days I work for Mr. Wayne, before that, I did some freelance work here and there,” the woman explained as she sat down at Lois’ desk. “I need to talk to you before it's too late.”

“What are you talking about? Who are you?”

“My name is Harley Quinn. He is using you to get to your boss,” Harley announced as she leaned over. “If Mr. Wayne finds out I was here then Mr. J will come after him. I can’t have that, not until this is over.” 

“Mr. J? Who is Mr. J?” Lois asked as she began to write the information down. Who was Mr. J? What did Perry have to do with any of this? What was Harley talking about? 

Lois had recalled seeing Harley a few times before, now that she thought of it. Harley was usually in the backdrop barely visible with her hair pinned up and in clothing that made her look like a librarian. 

“You need to ask the right questions,” Harley explained in her navy blue turtleneck and black full-length skirt. 

“What does Perry White have to do with this Mr. J…or Bruce Wayne for that matter?”

“Not your Editor,” Harley awarded her a sultry smile as she ran her hand through her blonde hair, “Mr. Stern. Have you looked into Mr. Wayne’s past relationships?”

“He is Gotham City’s most eligible bachelor,” Lois sighed still trying to figure this woman out. She wasn’t getting anywhere. This Harley Quinn was speaking in riddles. She needed answers – not a game of twenty questions. “You need to help me here.”

“Fine. Look up Vicki Vale and her past with Stern Media. That is all I can tell you,” Harley revealed before she stood up from her chair. She heard the newscaster on the television announce the time and suddenly Harley looked around the newsroom nervous. “I have to go. Be careful and whatever you do, make sure you are not alone with Mr. Wayne.”

Before Lois could ask another question Harley had run out of the newsroom. The woman was an enigma to Lois; nothing that Lois thought she was. Lois recalled thinking that Harley was quiet and meek the first time she had noticed her. Today she was anything but – yet Harley was giving her more questions than answers. Why was Bruce trying to use her? What did Mr. Stern have to do with any of this? What did Vicki Vale have to do with any of this?

***

Clark walked into the lobby of the Daily Planet. He had so much information to research yet he felt like he needed a shower after the visit with Luthor. He wanted to tell Lois what he found out but he wasn't sure if he could tell her that he went to see the man who had caused both of them so much pain over the years. 

Understanding why he’d turned to the man that had nearly killed him on multiple occasions wasn’t a conversation he anticipated going well between him and Lois. He looked down at the single white rose in one hand and Swiss chocolate truffles in the other. Hopefully buttering her up with her favorite rose and chocolates would help smooth over the impending Tornado Lane he was sure would follow. 

***

Lois stared at the elevator doors the young woman, Harley Quinn had just left through. Her mind was racing with questions but nowhere to find the answers. Where was she to begin her research? 

She looked around the newsroom, noting the absence of her partner. Where was Clark? It always helped to bounce theories off one another. Once he got back from --wherever he was she’d update him. Maybe he’d heard of this Harley Quinn before?

The more she thought about it, the more uneasy she was becoming about the story she’d just sent to Perry. What if Clark had been right about Bruce Wayne? 

The soft ping of the elevator doors caught her attention. She couldn’t help but smile to herself when she spotted the tall dark-haired man stepping off the elevator and into the newsroom. He looked her way with a broad smile. 

“Hey, stranger,” she said, noting the white rose and chocolates in his hands, “are those for me?”

Clark Kent perched himself on the edge of her desk, handing them to her, “Hey, yourself,” He leaned in to kiss her, oblivious to the audience around them.

“Flowers and candy?” She mused. “You didn’t kill my goldfish, did you?” He chuckled and her eyes sparkled with humor. “It’s not our anniversary…” She did a mental check to make sure, “Is it?”

“No.” He leaned in to kiss her again, lingering a little longer, “It’s also not Valentine's Day or Christmas or any other present exchanging holiday.” 

“So,” She fingered the knot of his tie mischievously, “you bought me flowers and candy for no reason?”

“I always have a reason,” He stroked her cheek. She gave him a perplexed look and he continued, “I like seeing your face light up when you get flowers….and I like watching you make that expression when you eat your favorite chocolates. It’s purely selfish reasons.”

“Selfish reasons, huh?” She smirked at him, opening the box of chocolates and offering him a bite.

“Mmm, thank you,” He murmured.

“You are up to something, “ she noted with a wag of the finger. “I’ll find out sooner or later so you might as well tell me now.”

“I’m not up to anything. Can’t a guy just buy the woman he loves flowers and candy?” He asked with a teasing grin.

She could tell by the pitch in his tone there was more. “Fine,” She smiled back at him. “Thank you for the flowers and chocolate…..Now, what did you do?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” She stroked his cheek. 

“I’m sorry I overreacted yesterday. I love you, I trust you, and your wanting to interview Bruce Wayne shouldn’t have gotten the reaction it did. I’m sorry.”

“I already forgave you.” She grinned back at him.

“I know, but I still feel bad for how I reacted.” He admitted sheepishly. She smiled tenderly at him, watching as he struggled to find his words. It amazed her that a man that made a living out of writing and could turn some of the most mundane puff pieces into award winning, emotional stories could still stumble with his words around her. It was one of the many things that made her love him so much more.

He took her hand in his, staring at it a moment. “I just...I’m not perfect. I’m going to make mistakes. If I haven’t already made my fair share already.” She nodded her understanding and he continued, “ I need you to understand that this thing between us --everything--being this close to someone. It’s new to me. I’m not used to letting someone in--seeing the flaws. I guess I’m so used to having the glasses be a disguise I don’t know how to stop hiding.”

“Oh, Clark,” She leaned in to kiss him. “I love you. I think we’re both so used to not letting anyone in --it’s hard to know how to let one another in.”

“Yeah,” He stared at her hand for a moment then let out a long breath, “There’s something I need to tell you though. I was trying to find out more information on Bruce Wayne…” She gave him a look but didn’t say anything and he nodded, “I know. I know. There was just something that seemed ...off about him last night. Anyway, I went to see…”

He stopped mid-sentence. The familiar faraway expression crossed his face and she sighed, “What is it?”

“Runaway train. The brakes went out on the Metro Line. I gotta….”

“Go.” She nodded.

“We’ll finish this later.” He promised, leaning in to kiss her once more before heading for the stairwell.

“Count on it.” She muttered, leaning back in her chair as she watched his retreating figure.


End file.
